New Age Steppers
New Age Steppers were a dub collective from the United Kingdom, formed by producer Adrian Sherwood and featuring members of various prominent 1970s UK post-punk groups, including Ari Up and Viv Albertine of the Slits, Mark Stewart of The Pop Group, Keith Levene of Public Image Ltd, John Waddington and Bruce Smith of Rip Rig + Panic, and Vicky Aspinall of The Raincoats. Other musicians included associates of Sherwood's On-U Sound label, including George Oban, Style Scott, and Eskimo Fox. Links to Peel Peel was initially interested in New Age Steppers due to their appearance on the initial releases of the new On-U Sound label of British dub producer Adrian Sherwood, including its first single and LP. He would subsequently play numerous tracks on the label, which adopted the slogan "Disturbing The Comfortable, Comforting The Disturbed", from similarly loose collectives such as African Head Charge, Barmy Army and Dub Syndicate. The shifting grouping of post-punk and reggae musicians operating under the NAS name did a session for Peel's show in 1983, produced by Sherwood himself, and were played quite significantly on his shows during the early 80's, including "Threat To Creation", a wildly experimental tie-up with Creation Rebel. The NAS name later dropped out of sight, resurrected occasionally for Sherwood's collaborations with Ari Up. Sessions 1 . Recorded: 1983-06-12. Broadcast: 18 August 1983. Repeated: 29 September 1983 *Not A Nobody / Send For Me / John Peel Session Pt 1 1983 / The Riddle Other Shows Played ;1980 *16 December 1980: Fade Away (split 7" with London Underground - Fade Away / Learn A Language) On-U Sound ;1981 * 03 January 1981 (BFBS): Fade Away (split 7" with London Underground - Fade Away c/w Learn A Language) On-U Sound *11 January 1981 (BFBS): Fade Away (split 7" with London Underground - Fade Away c/w Learn A Language) On-U Sound *14 January 1981: Fade Away (split 7" with London Underground - Fade Away / Learn A Language) On-U Sound *22 January 1981: Fade Away (split 7" with London Underground - Fade Away / Learn A Language) On-U Sound *28 January 1981: Fade Away (split 7" with London Underground - Fade Away / Learn A Language) On-U Sound *02 February 1981: Crazy Dreams And High Ideals (album - New Age Steppers) On-U Sound *04 February 1981: Private Armies (LP - The New Age Steppers) On-U Sound *05 February 1981 (BFBS): Fade Away (split 7" with London Underground - Fade Away c/w Learn A Language) On-U Sound *08 February 1981 (BFBS): High Ideals And Crazy Dreams (album - The New Age Steppers) Statik *08 February 1981 (BFBS): Love Forever (album - The New Age Steppers) Statik *09 February 1981: Stop, Right There (LP - The New Age Steppers) On-U Sound *19 February 1981 (BFBS): Animal Space (album - The New Age Steppers) On-U Sound *22 February 1981 (BFBS): Fade Away (album - The New Age Stepper) On-U Sound *02 August 1981 (BFBS): Observe Life (album - Action Battlefield) On-U Sound / Statik *13 August 1981 (BFBS): Nuclear Zulu (album - Action Battlefield) On-U Sound / Statik *16 August 1981 (BFBS): My Whole World (album - Action Battlefield) On-U Sound / Statik *21 September 1981: My Love ;1982 *31 January 1982 (BFBS): Threat To Creation (LP - Threat To Creation) Cherry Red *04 March 1982 (BBC World Service): Ethos Design (album - Threat To Creation) Cherry Red *06 October 1982 (BFBS): My Whole World (album - Action Battlefield) On-U Sound / Statik ;1983 *26 February 1983 (BFBS): 5 Dog Race (album - Foundation Steppers) On-U Sound *02 March 1983: 5 Dog Race (album - Foundation Steppers) On-U Sound *06 March 1983 (BFBS): Stabilizer (album - Foundation Steppers) On-U Sound ;1985 *03 October 1985 (BFBS): Nuclear Zulu (album - Action Battlefield) On-U Sound / Statik External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists